Tris is Alive!
by Bookworm5ever
Summary: This takes place as if Caleb went into the weapons room with Tris and saved her from David. Tris and Caleb survived but there were repercussions...
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place as if Caleb went into the weapons room with Tris and saved her from David. This scene takes place when Tris is waking up.**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I wake up and vaguely hear someone calling my name. "Tris? Tris come on just wake up! You can do this!"

Where am I? I was supposed to die! All I remember is taking the suit from my brother then David trying to kill me. Did I do it? Did I really save the experiment? Was everyone reset? Why aren't I dead? I should be dead. I want to die! What is the pain for?

"Pain," I groan, "Stop! Make it go away! Please!" I could feel tears starting to stream down my cheeks and my pulse beats faster.

"She's hyperventilating! Why did we wake her up?" The voice- who is it? My brain is becoming less fuzzy even with the the pain. Someone help get rid of it! It's like an itch you cannot scratch. It hurts. Wait a second,is the voice- is it Christina? My eyes strain to open and slowly they do. The scene in front of me is shocking. Peter's eyes are nice and kind. What happened? Christina and Tobias are standing by my bed and David is there with the same blank look as Peter. Where is Caleb.

A voice that sounds like a doctor speaks in a condescending voice, "Tris, honey? You survived David and saved the experiment! There is only one thing-" She slowly pulls the blanket off of me,"You lost the ability to use your left leg. Your arm use may come back to you soon."

"WHAT! Who are you! Cara? _You're my doctor? You aren't qualified for that!"_

"Well I am an Euridite after all. I did learn something in there. Most of the Bureau is unable to help thanks to you. You did so well in stopping David. " She smiles.

"Okay but where's Caleb?"

Tobias and Christina exchange looks. "Well" they both start talking at the same time. Christina tries again,"Tris, when you had your brother leave you, he did not really leave. In fact, he saved you from Daniel. He doesn't remember anything. He hit his head hard after he jumped on David. We're not sure when he will remember anything after the choosing ceremony. I'm so sorry."


	2. Author's Note

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for not posting lately, to be honest, I completely forgot! :) Thank you to whoever posted the comment I know a lot of you are reading this so please, please, please comment as well! Anyway this next chapter should be from Tobias POV and is about him looking at the video in the weapon's room. I just realized the reason that he got his tattoos- to cover the mark from his dad's belt! :0 Anyway, I pinkie promise I will have the second one up soon but u have to comment, rate, and/or review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all. So I finally got around to writing the next chapter and it is loooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg! Don't forget to comment and follow and rate and all that other stuff. :) Many thanks to Nataliergerdano for a favorite and divergentlover4444666666 for posting a comment. Without further ado, Chapter 2!**

* * *

** Tobias POV**

I open the door to the control room. This is where I find out what happened, where I find out everything. I remember back to my fear landscape where I was forced to shoot Tris. I as good as hurt her myself by not being with her that night. Of course she would have gone in for her brother- of course. We were all stupid not to realize it. If we had, we could have stopped her and let Caleb die.

I came here for a reason and I really need to stop thinking about this. I walk over to the screens and select the file from that horrible day. As my finger hovers over the play button, I ask myself if I really want to do this, really want to see how it all happened.

"Yes," I tell myself sternly. "Yes I need to do this. I have to. I have to see if her brother was worth almost dying for."

I press play.

_The first thing that happens is David walking into the office with a gun and a chair. I fast forward until I get to Tris: Her lungs reject the death serum it with the first breath she takes. She begins to cough and splutter._

_She crumples to her knees and can't bear up under the serum's weight. Her body falls to the side, and her wounded arm presses to the cold ground. _

_She slaps a heavy hand over the floor and pushes herself up._

_Bent at the waist, she shoves her shoulder into the double doors, and they squeak across the floor as their seal breaks. She takes a breath clean air and stands up straighter._

_But she is not alone._

_"Don't move," David says, raising his gun. "Hello, Tris."_

_"How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" he asks. He's still sitting in his wheelchair, but you don't need to be able to walk to fire a gun._

_She blinks at him, still dazed._

_"I didn't," she says._

_"Don't be stupid," David says. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance."_

_She just stare at him, as if not sure what to say. She didn't inoculate herself. The fact that she was still standing upright is impossible. There's nothing more to add._

_"I suppose it no longer matters," he says. "We're here now."_

_"What are you doing here?" Tris mumbles. _

_"I knew something was going on," David says. "You've been running around with genetically damaged people all week, Tris, did you think I wouldn't notice?" He shakes his head. "And then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you."_

_"You came here alone?" she says. "Not very smart, are you?"_

_His bright eyes squint a little. "Well, you see, I have death serum resistance and a weapon, and you have no way to fight me. There's no way you can steal four virus devices while I have you at gunpoint. I'm afraid you've come all this way for no reason and it will be at the expense of your life. The death serum may not have killed you, but I am going to. I'm sure you understand—officially we don't allow capital punishment, but I can't have you surviving this."_

_ "I know what you did," She begins to talk- to distract him. While she talks, starts to back up, probably hoping that the accusation will distract him. "I know you designed the attack simulation. I know you're responsible for my parents' deaths—for my mother's death. I know."_

_"I am not responsible for her death!" David says, the words bursting from him, too loud and too sudden. "I told her what was coming just before the attack began, so she had enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. If she had stayed put, she would have lived. But she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good, and it killed her!"_

_Tris frowns at him. There's something about his reaction—about the glassiness of his eyes—something that he mumbled when Nita shot him with the fear serum—something about her._

_"Did you love her? All those years she was sending you correspondence . . . the reason you never wanted her to stay there . . . the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father . . ."_

_David sits still, like a statue, like a man of stone._

_"I did," he says. "But that time is past."_

_That must be why he welcomed Tris into his circle of trust, why he gave her so many opportunities. Because Tris is a piece of her mother, wearing her hair and speaking with her voice. Because he has spent his life grasping at her and coming up with nothing._

_ "My mother wasn't a fool. She just understood something you didn't. That it's not sacrifice if it's someone else's life you're giving away, it's just evil."_

_She backs up another step and says, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."_

_She shakes her head._

_"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."_

_She twists and lunges toward the device. The gun goes off and the bullet hits her in her leg._

_With a quaking hand she types in the numbers on the keypad._

_The gun goes off again._

_But this time she isn't hit._

_Hands are wrapped around the handle of the gun, pushing it up and misdirecting the bullet._

_Tris starts to fall, and slams her hand into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button._

_She slides to the floor. Blood is warm on my neck, and under her cheek. Dark._

_Suddenly, David slumps over in his chair. And Caleb walks out from behind him._

The tape stops.

* * *

So this is what happened.

We were so sloppy when we didn't realize that David could think that we were planning something.

I owe Caleb an apology even if he won't understand why…

* * *

Somehow I make it to the hospital room where Caleb is.

"Caleb. I just wanted to apologize for everything I have said about you. You are not anymore the boy who betrayed Beatrice to Jeanie, but the man who saved a person's life even when you didn't have to. You are deserving of your sister and I hope that you will accept my apology."

"I don't think that it is fair when you apologize if the person who doesn't understand." Christina walks out of the shadows with a smile on her face,"Even though I did it myself. Did you just come from seeing the video?"

"Yes." _Even though it is none of your business you Candor smart- mouth._

Later, I realized what bugged me about our short conversation was that Christina had gone from a smart mouth to someone who would forgive Tris for murdering her boyfriend. I was the one who had to forgive Tris again and again- not her.

* * *

** So what do you guys think? Sorry if the ending is a little weird, I couldn't think of a good way to stop the chapter. So comment what you think and bear in mind that I ****_want_**** to read some constructive criticism. I'm going to try a QOTD (question of the day). What is your favorite song at the moment. Mine is Umbrella by Rihanna. So ya. Bye and thanks for reading this!**


End file.
